Azure and Obsidian
by xXJadedEyesXx
Summary: The fight is over. A choice is made. She has changed fates by simply existing, but others she must fight for. She'd been asked if she believed in soulmates. "I wish I did." "You will." A story told in 100 word drabbles. May be accepting prompts from reviewers please read my AN in the first chapter for details. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Just a few things I'd like to mention. First of all the reason that this story is told in 100 word drabbles is because I wanted to challenge myself. I've read a few drabble series and the ones I have read are absolutely amazing and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do them myself… but I wanted to give it a try so here we are.

Here are a few important facts:

My Microsoft word apparently counts "… as a word so it may say 101 or 102 words in it because of that but I have personally counted the words myself (total pain in the butt by the way haha) and they are all exactly 100 words. No more, no Less.

I'm thinking of maybe accepting prompts from my reviewers not yet sure how to do it yet. I'm thinking I'll either go in chronological order, or add them all to a list and have an app on my phone choose randomly. Those who are interested in submitting prompts, what would you prefer?

Also, keep in mind that this is an AU story, so things won't necessarily go as they would in either show.

That's it for now. I hope you enjoy my drabble series.

~Azure and Obsidian~

It all began with a cry.

A desperate wail piercing through the darkness.

He should ignore it, he knew he should. He was getting a sibling tonight. If he was late he would upset his mother

Another cry.

He sighed.

Surely they could wait just a few minutes more.

He followed the wails deeper into the forest, his curiosity getting the best of him. No one came to these parts, even the animals tended to avoid it, which made it the perfect area to train.

There was no amount of training that could prepare him for this one.

"… A baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

~Azure and Obsidian~

"… A baby?"

Azure met obsidian.

He picked it… _her…_ up.

She cooed.

He looked around. No one just _leaves_ an infant in the forest. Especially not _here. _Surely someone would be nearby, someone _should _be nearby.

There was no one.

She'd been abandoned.

She tugged on one of his locks. Wincing, he replaced it with his finger. Her hand clasped around it immediately. Despite the nights chill, he felt warm. He knew it then…

A small squeeze, a toothless smile, a tug on his heart.

It was then, at that time, he became hers.

And she became his.

His…

"Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Kagome."

He didn't know where the name came from. It just popped into his head one second and out of his mouth the next.

She cooed again and gave another toothless smile before pulling his finger into her mouth.

"Kagome…" he tested it out again. Making a decision, he nodded.

"Let's go home Kagome."

He slowly headed towards his family's district. He wasn't as reluctant to make his family wait anymore.

Especially since he wasn't quite sure how he'd get his parents to accept two "new additions" tonight.

He shifted his hold on Kagome.

His mother always wanted a daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

~Azure and Obsidian~

"I wish…"

It was the end.

Naraku was gone. The pain he had caused erased.

Her friends could live happy lives.

It was time for her to go.

She'd been given a choice.

Go back to her family and a normal teenage life.

Or…

She could save others.

She had an ability, one that only few others had.

She had an ability to change fates.

It was a difficult choice, but it was hers.

Midoriko asked her if she believed in soul mates, after she'd told her of her choice.

She said she wished she did.

"You will."

"… A Baby?"


	5. Chapter 5

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Itachi."

He knew his father wouldn't be happy.

Fugaku glared at the small bundle in his son's arms.

"What is that?" he asked sternly.

"This is Kagome." He smiled a bit when the infant gurgled. It was almost as if she'd recognized her name.

Mikoto stared at her son in shock. Her Itachi was smiling.

But there was no time for this.

"Fugaku... it's time!"

His father nodded and helped her up.

"We'll talk about this later." He glared at the babe before leading his wife out of the room.

Mikoto gently patted her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl."


	6. Chapter 6

~Azure and Obsidian~

It was a girl.

Or it had been.

Itachi could hear his mothers cries, those cries turned his feet to lead. What could he say? What could he do? Nothing. There were no words that could soothe a mothers broken heart. There was no action that could take away the pain that came with the loss of a child.

He too felt a loss for his stillborn sister.

Kagome whimpered in his arms.

His father spoke to his mother, Itachi couldn't hear what he said.

"Itachi," His father called. "Come... and bring the babe."

Itachi hesitated, then entered the room.


	7. Chapter 7

~Azure and Obsidian~

"Kagome, please?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She wouldn't stop. She just cried and cried.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Don't cry Kagome." He pleaded.

"Itachi,"

He looked up at his mother. They had been there for an hour. An hour of silence.

Until Kagome started crying.

Mikoto reached for Kagome.

Itachi hesitated, then gently handed Kagome over.

Mikoto simply held the girl at arm's length for a moment, drew the babe towards her chest.

Itachi looked away, but heard the sound of Kagome suckling.

A few minutes later, the suckling stopped.

"Come Itachi, let's show off your new little sister."

Again, Itachi didn't know what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

~Azure and Obsidian~

He didn't understand his parent's choice.

Well he understood what their choice was, he just didn't understand why.

His father said it would be bad for "appearances" if the clan learned of Mikoto's still birth.

His mother said she needed something to fill the void his sister had left behind.

They even said Kagome herself couldn't be more than a few days old, that she'd die without a mother to breastfeed her.

He himself had wanted Kagome to join their family.

It just didn't seem right.

"What's done is done." Fugaku said.

And that was that.

Kagome was an Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! I have the first nine drabbles up. I wanted to get a base down before I did anything with the prompts. I did this all at once so what I said in the first chapter still stands.

~Azure and Obsidian~

Azure met Obsidian.

"What is it?" The toddler asked.

"_She's _our new sister." Itachi answered.

"Really?"

The toddler poked Kagome's cheek. Itachi pulled her away and frowned at him before allowing the toddler close again.

"Yes."

"But,"

"But what?"

"Her eyes! They're blue!" the toddler crossed his arms. "Uchiha eyes are black!"

"Sasuke, what she looks like doesn't matter. She's ours." Itachi scolded.

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and looked at the baby again.

He remained silent for a while before opening his arms.

Itachi placed Kagome in his arms, staying just in case.

"She's pretty." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes. She is."


End file.
